Tattered Remains
by Thee Untouched
Summary: it’s a twisted A/U world of Remy/Rogue Rogue is the underling who is taken under the roles of a rogue pirate. What will happen if the pirate is taken, a golden wring intertwined as an entrustment to another, can Rogue win the Cajun charmer. Or will she


Tattered Remains  
  
Nothing like a twisted alternate universe of Rogue and Remy! Why not give it a try see how it goes. If it stinks well :OP that's just your bad luck because I happen to like it I guess in some sick twisted un-human way. But then again I am only going by the judgment of what a writer goes by. Has bad grammar, and spelling. -Be warned- I am dyslexic, ADD, ADHD good luck!  
  
-Notes bout the story- it's a twisted A/U world of Remy/Rogue Rogue is the underling who is taken under the roles of a rogue pirate. What will happen if the pirate is taken, a golden wring intertwined as an entrustment to another, can Rogue win the Cajun charmer. Or will she fail and be exiled by the blond beauty of the red sea?  
  
Chapter One: Through his crimson eyes.  
  
She could feel it burning in her flesh, the emptiness of nothingness. It was a void of darkness, as if hope of light had died. For a time some might have thought this so, for she was a dull lonely peasant child of the grate ruled lands of Mendingwoods. She was an orphan to the roads, as well as a simpleton thief to the merchants that sold their rare majestic items they had found of their voyage of the vast open seas.  
  
What she would do to have the life of a merchant or even more a Rogue pirate, and live in waking danger with a challenge each day. It was lonely trying to make it in such a plagued city of sin. For the woman drank with the men, as the men with the woman. Committing many wrong deeds only to forget them with the next rising of the sun.  
  
If only her parents where still alive, to nurture her and care for her as they did when she was an infant. They long ago died when the plague of small pox hit the sinful city. Many say it was an act upon God, to punish the evil deeds of men, but still they went on with their lives of sin, never truly learning from their mistakes. Much like most people do in the times of peace. They slack off, unprepared for war or an attack until it came.  
  
"Bonjour Madam!"  
  
Her thoughts torn from there main attention as she leaned over more into the bush. She ate her loaf of bread in quite as she listened with grate intent to the man and the woman's conversation. Rich people always seemed to spark her interest when it came with there quick well thought words. That seemed so intelligent and so proper. She could mimic them very well, and was mistaken many of times as a snobbish child trying to act poor.  
  
"Well if it isn't my dearest lover Remy LeBeau. Tis an honor to hear your lovely voice once again Milord."  
  
The young girl munched on her bread a little more. Grate talk was about these parts of a Pirate of the name of Remy LeBeau. Could it be the same man? How she grew more into his heavy accented words. Course being raised with much heavy accent much to his own the girl kept still and quite.  
  
"Don' you know dat Remy's name a secret Mon petite."  
  
"Yes my rogue pirate, your name in deed is secret, tis a shame all of France and England know of this name. For he steals for himself and gives very little even then he is a self centered bas-"  
  
The younger girl in the bush sneezed, as the leaves tickled to small of her nose. She attempted to hold it in but it seemed that the burning of the tears could only relish in the load noise that soon followed.  
  
"Betrayed bah mah own nose!"  
  
A gloved hand pressed back the bushes with grate skill, allowing a grubby looking face to spark with a smile. She stood up about to leave when she felt the same gloved hand tug at her forearm making her Tumble from the bush and into there view.  
  
"Excuse me, ah was jus' lookin' for mah ring."  
  
"Sure an' ah am de king of England it self, no?"  
  
She was never thought to speak in the perfect of English, so she had to play it off with her mimic, the only negative side to this was that she could only mimic real conversations word for word. So she would have to blend in all her vocabulary from every conversation she dawned herself to snoop upon.  
  
"Sorry Madam and Mr. For I have rudely bumped.I mean disrupted such a intimate conversation. I best be on my way kind lady.err I mean Sr." "Don' tell me dat de only English ya know Chere cause if dat de case I don' buy into it."  
  
The young girl smiled a flashing white smile, of course she took the proper care of her teeth and hair, spite there state of mess of late. Her teeth were always a pearl white do to how much she stole in the cleaning equipment for careless woman. Which why she could understand why men chose them to attack. They were tended to be an easy spotted, as well as gullible target.  
  
If she were lucky, she would find some woman who would be in the tender giving mood. And seeing her in such a 'poor' state offered her a place for the night, a warm bath, clean close, and a warm bed. Woman pah they were to easy, and to giving.  
  
The men on the other hand, she had major issues with. She tried to stay as grimy and grungy as she could while on the streets. For the elder and older men were quite ill, and not so sane in the head. She would be killed, raped, or even worse sold as some slave to some farmer or ill-mannered man.  
  
So she looked more like a boy in the way she dressed and held back her long thick auburn curls. She looked at the to as they eyed her with precaution.  
  
"How much did you hear lad, and the truth if you have an dignity show it now or pay the piper."  
  
"Jus' that this man hear is Remy LeBeau, and that his name was secretive."  
  
"She don' know much 'bout Remy LeBeau Margaret leave de poor girl 'lone."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
Of course the girl looked at the man, her green eyes shifting into a laughable completion as she looked at the lady who was now brushed with a hint of blush. She had thought her as lad, many did and that was a good thing. How did this single man guess her disguise without even a hint of female showing?  
  
"How did ya know that ah wasn't a guy?"  
  
"Ya wanna know de truth?"  
  
The young girl sat to the table, her grungy look none to applying to the lady to her side. Of course this woman was decked out with fine white silks, her long blond hair most likely longer then her own was tied back firmly on top of her head, spun like silk strands of France itself.  
  
"One: It de way you carry your voice. Two: your hair none like any man or lad I've meet. Three: it de way you carrying yourself, gents don' hold there shoulders forewords lik' y'do they hold dem' back and stand dere full length in height. It a macho thing dat crosses between de men."  
  
Wow he seemed to be quite intelligent for a rogue pirate, for his words were quite heavy and hard to follow with at times, but it seemed so classical. Yet so un-ruling and unjust. She had to join him and his pirates. So what if she got the deck duty of cleaning and cooking. Anything to be around this guy, he was intriguing and quite interesting. A stole away in his ship would be her best guess.  
  
"Where are your parents, child?"  
  
She hated that word, 'child' it was something the nuns would call her during school when her parents could pay her intuition, and of course her up keeping. They called all the children, child for discipline. And man did she get the discipline.  
  
"Ah don' have any, they died when ah was eight ah think."  
  
The man with that charming smile tilted his gloved fingers under her chin with a grin. He seemed to be reading her mind as he implied something she thought he would never ask.  
  
"Ya lookin' for a job den, No?"  
  
"Well ah guess ah job wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Dis job kinda long, and it ain't part time."  
  
"Fine with me long as ah get out of this city, it's drivin' me crazy!"  
  
"Den you know who and what I am I take it."  
  
"Ah wasn't born yesterday."  
  
"This isn't a good idea Remy, she's only what.fourteen at the least."  
  
"Lady, try more like sixteen."  
  
Remy smiled, as he moved his gloved hand from her chin to the woman's hand. He smiled at her his charm melting her away as the girl looked at her. How she wished that one day she could be a maiden such as her. To have someone daring to try to claim her heart. To woo her off her feet.  
  
"So what your name little one?"  
  
She paused for a moment, for she never allowed anyone to know of her real name. She left it behind a long time ago as well as her birth rights seeming that her own family had her parents killed for the prophets of the land. If they new she was still alive she took the risk of gaining back what was hers or loosing her own life do to stupidity.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Rogue? What kinda name is dat?"  
  
"What kinda name is Remy?"  
  
"Better den' some name like Rogue, but okay den Rogue you my right hand command. You protect Bella."  
  
"Bella? What is that?"  
  
He laughed then and there with a deep Cajun chuckle as he leaned foreword, smiling at the lady to the girl's side. I looked at her and thought about it. Who would name their kid Bella? Sounds like Bell---AH---Donna gone blond.  
  
"Bell is jus' find sweet cheeks, but you child can call me Mrs. Bella!"  
  
Dear lord this woman was crazy, if she though 'she' was going to call her Mrs. Didn't you have to be married to be called that anyway. Hmm, was this Cajun charmer taken by this woman, never hurts to asked.  
  
"Pray tell Mrs. Bella, who are you married to? Doesn't that mean you go by 'his' last name."  
  
"I never liked the last name LeBeau."  
  
"Dat strange ya liked it de night we got married."  
  
"That was different it was a title I had been wanting for a grate deal of time."  
  
"Right, any who.when do we leave?"  
  
A clasp of a gloved hand smacked the girls back in a chuckle as he pointed to the massive ship. It's sales tall and white like clouds. He looked at her with a nurturing care.  
  
"Bella only fifteen, she don' know dis city. Take her around and get some new clothes and protect her."  
  
"Fifteen, so that makes me like her elder?"  
  
He laughed as she winked at Bella, of course there was a peg of jealousy in that wink to her but Rogue after all was quite the faker when it came to emotions. She wore the perfect white smile. Not even he could second-guess her on this.  
  
"REMY!"  
  
"Call me Gambit Chere, we don' want anything bad to happened do we?"  
  
Rogue stood up as he looked at 'Mrs. Bella' as she waited for her to arise and finish what ever it was she was eating. It looked more like a dead cat, but Rogue new when it was best to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"You need a bath first there is no way your going to be Rem-Gambits right hand woman that is of course my protector looking like that!"  
  
"Long as it ain't ah dress ah am fine."  
  
"We will find you a cloak to suffice for the dress. I need to look decent when in the presents of others."  
  
"Gambit's a pirate though, how does that make you look?"  
  
"I am an assassin dear sweet naive child."  
  
"Don' call me that it bothers me, call me Rogue."  
  
"I can call you whatever I see fit."  
  
"Find Bella-Donna"  
  
They began to argue with one another as they passed the bathhouse only to stop a few more inches and turn back. The bath was a grimy process, with a lot of dunking and the process of a lot of strange smells. Some good some extremely, eh too much for a gals nose.  
  
When she was finished Bella was shocked to see the girl under the rags. Her auburn curls a perfect bounce due to her cleanliness. Her sharp cat green eyes cunning and charming to the eye. Her crimson lips full much like a girls then the boy with torn up lips she had betrayed herself to be. 


End file.
